The invention is a viewing device, particularly a viewing device which allows an image consisting, for example, of symbols such as geographic or any other symbols, to be superimposed on a first image of, for example, a natural scene.
In the prior art, scenes are observed through a telescope (the navy) or, more frequently, through binoculars, appreciated for the luminosity of the image produced. The observer then notes what he sees either manually on a paper map or, via a keyboard, on a computerized map.